Alive
by CommChatter
Summary: Owen Lars always thought that Anakin had died during the Purges. Apparently not. Set post Change of Destiny


I should be studying for my math final right now, but I needed a break.

I am well aware that Owen and Beru didn't have kids, but I figured they might have if they didn't have Luke.

I OWN NO ONE.

STAR WARS

Owen Lars trudged wearily into his homestead and shrugged off his jacket. The vaporators farthest out from the homestead had gone offline, and he had spent the better part of the day trying to fix them. Tatooine's twin suns had sapped his energy, making him feel like he was trying to move through syrup.

He heard Cliegg, his son, shut the door behind them and stomping his heavy boots to knock the sand off his boots. The teenager moved by Owen into the sitting area and collapsed onto the couch with a sigh of relief.

Following the sound of clattering pans and murmur of voices, Owen found Beru and their eleven year old daughter in the kitchen. The Holonews was playing in the background.

Shmi waved a wooden spoon at him. "Hi Daddy!"

Owen ruffled her hair. "Hi, Princess."

"Dinner will be ready soon." Beru said, closing the cabinet that she had been going through and turning to face the two of them. "Shmi, go tell your brother to wash up." The little girl nodded and bounded out of the room.

Owen had been ignoring the holographic news anchor, a beautiful blonde human, as she spoke until one word caught his attention. _"Jedi."_

Owen spun to stare at the holoprojector as a picture of his long-lost stepbrother took up half the holo.

"_Anakin Skywalker escaped Imperial custody two weeks ago, along with Padmé Amidala, the former senator from Naboo. Both were missing and presumed dead during the change in governments._

"_They were discovered by an unknown source on the planet Ansion. Not only were Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala found there, but four children as well."_ A holo of four children, three teenagers and a girl around the same age as Shmi, took the screen. Two blond haired, blue eyed boys and two girls, one brunette, the other blonde, both were brown eyed, were grinning at their photographer.

"_Twin sixteen year olds, Luke and Leia-"_ the anchor indicated one of the blond boys and the brunette girl. "_fourteen year old Jinn-"_ the other blond boy. "_were arrested with their parents almost three weeks ago. Their ten year old sister Grace-"_ the little girl was… adorable was the only way to describe her. Her brown eyes sparkled and her curly blonde hair was a cloud around her face._ "Managed to evade Imperial forces that were searching for her."_

The anchor paused as another holo flashed by, this one of the entire family. The boys looked scarily like Anakin that one time he had come to Tatooine, almost twenty years ago.

"_Luke escaped from Imperial Center with the help of Anakin and two other, as yet, unidentified Jedi and two rogue stormtroopers._" Grainy surveillance holos took up the screen, and if Owen wasn't mistaken, he was sure he was looking at a clean-shaven Obi-Wan Kenobi. He didn't recognize the Togruta. _ " The Skywalker family has since disappeared, and we encourage anyone who knows anything about their whereabouts to come forward. Anakin is trained as a Jedi, as are Luke, Leia and Jinn. They are considered to be extremely dangerous and shouldn't be approached without the presence of stormtroopers. In other news…"_

The anchor continued, but Owen wasn't hearing him. Anakin was alive. Padmé was alive, too. And they had children. Owen was an uncle. Shmi and Cliegg had cousins.

Owen had always assumed his stepbrother had died during the Purges. But that wasn't true. "Damn him!" Owen growled, tearing his eyes away from the news.

"Owen?" Beru asked softly.

"Kenobi had to have known. He never told us that Anakin was alive!"

"They were probably trying to protect us." Beru reasoned. "He had no reason to tell us he was alive."

"We're-" Owen started.

"Brothers?" Beru cut him off. "Owen, you only met each other once, and that was when his mother died."

"Our mother." Owen corrected. "Shmi Skywalker might not have been my mother by blood, but she was still my mother." The _and Anakin my brother_ part of the statement went unspoken, but Beru heard it clearly.

"I thought he was dead." Owen admitted.

Beru smiled. "Then you don't know him very well. He's a Skywalker. Impossible is what he does best." Reading his troubled expression, Beru continued. "And if his boys are anything like him, they'll be fine."

"They could have come here. We could have helped them." Owen said.

"Owen." Beru put a hand on his arm. "If Anakin needs our help, he knows where we are. He'll come when he's ready."

Owen sighed and dropped into his chair. "You seem awfully sure," he commented.

Beru nodded. "Padmé and I stayed in touch after Shmi died. I learned a lot about him through her. He'll come back."

STAR WARS  
So, questions or comments? Thanks for reading!

-CommChatter


End file.
